Timeline of collapses
This article follows the timeline of the collapses and fates of mankind's most famous monuments in a life after people. Early Collapses (Before 100 Years after People) 9 Months after People: U.S.S. Constitution 1 Year after People: Palm Springs wind farm 2 Years after People: San Francisco Cable Cars 3 Years after People: International Space Station 5 Years after People: Mexico City Metropolitan Cathedral, Air Force One 6 Years after People: The Geysers 10 Years after People: Grauman's Chinese Theatre, Folsom Dam, California State Capitol, Sacramento International Airport 15 Years after People: Lucy the Elephant 20 Years after People: Panama Canal, International Railway Bridge 25 Years after People: AT-AT Statue 30 Years after People: St. Mark's Campanile 35 Years after People: The steeple of Old North Church, Old State House 40 Years after People: Trinity Dam 50 Years after People: The top floors of the US Bank Tower (Los Angeles), Burj Al Arab, Hollywood Sign, Los Angeles City Hall, Aon Center (Los Angeles), KVLY-TV mast, Steel Pier, Tower Life Building, Palace of Versailles, Hall of Supreme Harmony, Carhenge, Integratron, US Bank Tower (Denver), the Hollywood Bowl, the Kuwait Water Towers, the scoreboard of Wrigley Field, Georgia Dome, Coca-Cola Building, Twentieth Century Fox studios, AT&T Plaza, the Amityville Horror House, ING House, Blue Whale of Catoosa 60 Years after People: Globe Theatre, Randy's Donuts, Golden Driller 65 Years after People: Astro Tower, World's Largest Dinosaur 70 Years after People: Oriental Pearl Tower, Huntington Beach Pier, Oceanside Pier, Torre Calatrava 75 Years after People; Stahl House, Sydney Opera House, Liberty Bell, Crystal Cathedral, Angel of Independence, World Trade Center Mexico City,Obelisk of Buenos Aires, Painted Ladies, the BT Tower, Aldridge's Always Christmas Store 80 Years after People: The Fernsehturm, Berlin World Clock Normal Collapses (100 Years to 300 Years after People) 100 Years after People: Big Ben, Ford's Theatre, Brooklyn Bridge, Manhattan Bridge, George Washington Bridge, Williamsburg Bridge, Roosevelt Island Tramway, Golden Gate Bridge, Abraj Al Bait, London Eye, Oslo City Hall, Sydney Harbour Bridge, Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge, Astrodome, The "L" Train, Blue and Green Diamond Towers, Seven Mile Bridge, Chase Tower, the roadway of the Ambassador Bridge, Co-Op City, Silver Bullet Roller Coaster, the Kaaba, the Church of Nazarine, San Roque González de Santa Cruz Bridge, A-Bomb Memorial, San Diego Air and Space Museum, Reuben H. Fleet Science Center Museum, Sutro Tower, Tacoma-Narrows Bridge, Dallas Hi-5, Falkirk Wheel, Silver Memorial Bridge, 63 Building, Holmenkollen Ski Jumping Hill, Guggenheim Museum (Bilbao), Kronborg Castle, Nintendo World Store, Farnsworth House, Samuel Beckett Bridge, Cabrillo Bridge, Lotus Temple, Shwedagon Pagoda, Akashi Kaikyo Bridge, The Bow Building, Chain Bridge (Budapest), Bayterek, House in the Clouds 110 Years after People: The Spinnaker Tower 120 Years after People: Palm Springs Aerial Tramway, Forth Rail Bridge, Texas School Book Depository Building 125 Years after People: St. Basil's Cathedral, LAX Control Tower, Blackpool Tower, Berlin Victory Column, Ostankino Tower, Miami City Hall, NYPD Headquarters 150 Years after People: MetLife Building, MetLife Tower, Flatiron Building, Bank of America Tower (New York), John Hancock Tower, Renaissance Center, the towers of the Ambassador Bridge, Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Copan Building, Titanium La Portada, Torre Mayor, Himeji Castle, New York-New York Hotel and Casino, Belem Tower, Fort Knox, Wall Street, Bank of China Tower, Sugarloaf Mountain Tramway, Pinnacle Tower, Reunion Tower, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Allianz Arena, Ripley's Believe it or Not museums, Westminster Bridge, Transamerica Pyramid, Area 51, US Bank Tower(Boise)and Idaho State Capitol, Aon Center (Chicago), Phoenix Plaza, Shun Hing Square, Angel of the North, Aloha Tower, Cinderella Castle, The 10,000 Year Clock, Playboy Mansion, United States Supreme Court, Exploratorium, Tower 42, Belarusian National Library 160 Years after People: Hagia Sophia, San Alfonso del Mar 175 Years after People: Capitol Records Building, White House, United Nations Headquarters, Citigroup Center, Jin Mao Tower, One Canada Square 180 Years after People: The Large Hadron Collider, Forth Road Bridge 200 Years after People: The Eiffel Tower, Empire State Building, Tower Bridge, Tokyo Tower, Monticello, Willis Tower, 40 Wall Street, Chrysler Building, Taipei 101, Space Needle, Leaning Tower of Pisa, JPMorgan Chase Tower, Las Vegas Sign, Grand Canyon Skywalk, Wells Fargo Center, Hearst Castle, Trans-Alaska Pipeline, Leaning Tower of Niles, MAXXI National Art Museum, Marina Bay Sands, Harvard, California Tower, the Museum of Man, Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum, Franklin Delano Roosevelt Memorial, Parliament Hill, Cupid's Span, Kuwait Towers, Emirates Towers, The Shard, Urquhart Castle, Landmark Tower, Independence Hall, Palace of Fine Arts, Catalina Casino, Ryugyong Hotel 230 Years after People: Neuschwanstein Castle 240 Years after People: Centrepoint Tower 250 Years after People: Lincoln Memorial, Jefferson Memorial, Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial, John Hancock Center, Burj Khalifa, Christ the Redeemer Statue, United States Capitol Building, the Statue of Freedom, The Alamo, The Gateway Arch, Italy Building, Paris Las Vegas, Winchester Mystery House, Montreal Olympic Stadium, Woolworth Building, International Commerce Centre and 2 International Finance Centre, Four Seasons Hotel (Hong Kong) 260 Years after People: The CN Tower, the Washington National Cathedral 270 Years after People: Geisel Library Later Collapses (300 Years to 1000 Years after People) 300 Years after People: The Statue of Liberty, One World Trade Center, One Shell Square, Torre Entel, Estatua del la Virgen del Cerro San Cristóbal, Arc De Triomphe, Stratosphere Tower, The Gherkin, Helsinki Cathedral, Coit Tower, Memorial Bridge, Amalienborg Palace, the Atomium, Al Hamra Tower, Lionsgate, Habitat 67, Agbar Tower, Queen Mary 345 Years after People: HSB Turning Torso 350 Years after People: The Houses of Parliament, The Pentagon, Library of Congress, the LDS Temple, Alcatraz, Broadway, Trump International Hotel and Casino 400 Years after People: St. Paul's Cathedral, Tokyo Sky Tree, the Reichstag, St. Louis Cathedral 450 Years after People: Shanghai World Financial Center, Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum 455 Years after People: London City Hall 500 Years after People: The Brandenburg Gate, Metropolitan Cathedral of Santiago, Catedral de Rancagua Chile, Cruz Catedral de Chillán, Petronas Towers, Sistine Chapel, St. Peter's Basilica, Moscow Kremlin, War Memorial Opera House, Rizal Monument, the Trevi Fountain, Florence Cathedral, Lion's Mound, Cinquantenaire, Church of Hallgrìmur, the Statue of David 550 Years after People: San Francisco City Hall, Manneken Pis 600 Years after People: The main collapse of the US Bank Tower (Los Angeles), National Congress of Brazil, Chapel of the Holy Cross 700 Years after People: Hubble Space Telescope, Grand Palace, Oslo Central Station 750 Years after People: Asian Art Museum 900 Years after People: Cologne Cathedral 1000 Years after People: Taj Mahal, Colosseum, the Pantheon, Long Beach Pyramid, Hohensalzburg Castle, Nonnberg Abbey, Easter Island, Dome of the Rock, Great Statue of Buddha, Vietnam Veterans Memorial Wall, the Old Man in the Mountain, the Parthenon, the Statue of Zeus, Hollywood Walk of Fame, Theme Building, Walt Disney Concert Hall, Wright Brothers National Memorial, Temple of Concord Very late Collapses (After 1000 Years after People) 1200 Years after People: The Georgia Guidestones 1500 Years after People: Nidaros Cathedral 1900 Years after People: Sagrada Familia 2000 Years after People: Cathedral of Notre Dame 3000 Years after People: Petra 10 000 Years after People: Hoover Dam, Tower of London, Zytglogge Extraordinary Monuments (Structures that refuse to collapse) Stonehenge, Pyramids of Giza, Washington Monument, Mount Rushmore, Marine Corps War Memorial, Wall Street Bull, Shanghai Bull, Great Wall of China, Confederate Memorial, Machu Picchu, NORAD, Fredriksten Fortress, Jubilee Church, Chichen Itza, Timbuktu, Oslo Opera House, Luxor Hotel Pyramid, Teotihuacan, Amundsen–Scott South Pole Station, Lascaux Cave, Pyramids of Bosnia, Crazy Horse Memorial, Molinere Underwater Sculpture Park Category:Timeline